Ghostly Smurfs
by swarlock
Summary: Landing in a southern bayou, The Time Traveling Smurfs spend the night in a deserted Mushroom Mansion. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**GHOSTLY SMURFS  
By Swarlock**

**They were swirling around in a multi-colored time tornado. And around them time crystals were making tinker bell sounds in combination with a droning hum. They didn't know where  
they were going. The Smurfs all hoped it would be back to the village and their own world.**

**And just as quickly they dropped into a river again. Everyone was soaking wet. Smurfette's cap was drenched and her hair was draped out like a mop top. **

**"Where are we now?" she asked Papa and Grandpa.**

**"In a bayou from the looks of it," Grandpa replied shivering. **

**Then the sound of thunder could be heard all around them, then lightning flashed.**

**"We've got to take cover," Papa Smurf bellowed. **

**"There's a clearing up ahead," Grandpa. "C'mon, youngin's. This is no place to be in a thunderstorm."**

**"I see a house up ahead," Brainy shouted.**

**From a distance stood a dilapitated old mushroom house. It was too big for any smurf let alone people and fairy folk.**

**Reluctantly they go inside to get warm.**

**Though they didn't see it, a glowing figure was watching them as they took refuge in his mushroom mansion.**

**To be continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**GHOSTLY SMURFS Part Two  
By Swarlock**

**The mushroom that felt more like a mansion was damp and cold. There were flickering candles everywhere. The Smurfs huddled together as Papa began a roaring fire in the fireplace. **

**"I'm s-scared, " Smurfette said fearfully.  
"I HATE being s-scared!" Grouchy muttered.  
"Now calm d-down, my little smurfs," Papa said shivering himself.**

**"What we need to do is figure out how to get out of this dreadful place with the time crystals."**

**"And I'll be happy to assist you, Papa," Brainy said eagerly.**

**Everyone groaned at the prospect of Brainy helping again.**

**"However..." Papa continued, "Now it's time we rested. We'll get to work on this first thing in the morning."**

**Brainy was dissapointed but he knew Papa was right.**

**A few hours later the other smurfs were off into dreamland sleeping through the storm outside. Especially Lazy who was snoring very loudly. Brainy couldn't sleep with that going on and decided to do something about it.**

**But something else caught his attention. The time crystals that were in the sack next to Grandpa and Papa Smurf.**

**"Why must you tempt me?" Brainy thought to himself. He always let an inopportune moment get the better of himself. Without a sound he carefully grabbed the sack and crept outside to work on the crystals that when combined correctly would send them home. **

**Going outside of the mushroom mansion he sat on the porch and began trying to work out the details. **

**As he started working he let one crystal drop by mistake without even noticing it. **

**"Looking for this," a voice said behind him. **

**"Oh thank you smurfly, I..."**

**He stopped in mid sentence.**

**In front of him was a transparent figure glowing light blue all over. And three apples high. It was another smurf.**

**"AAAAAH!" Brainy screamed. **

**The Ghostly Smurf panicked and lost his solidity as the crystal flew out of his hand in the air spinning. The motion suddenly grew faster and faster. As it did so magic sparks flew all around Brainy. There was a bright flash of light that woke up everyone in the mansion. **

**"What's going on out here?" Grandpa arrived first on the scene. Then Papa followed close behind him.**

**"The time crystals! What they are smurfing out here for?" Papa immediately knew the answer.**

**"BRAINY SMURF! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT WE WERE GOING TO...GREAT SMURF IN THE MORNING!" **

**All the smurfs were looking at Ghostly Smurf - and the now ghostly Brainy.**

**To be continued... **


	3. Chapter 3

**GHOSTLY SMURFS Part Three ****By Swarlock**

**Brainy was a ghost. And he was already depressed about it.**

**As near as Papa could figure when The Ghost Smurf solidified his ectoplasmic body his hand counteracted with one of the time crystals causing it take on the properties of his spirit energy.**

**"Oh smurf as me," Brainy wailed. "What do I do now?"**

**"First you calm down and smurf yoursmurf together," Papa Smurf said sternly to his Assistant in Training. If I can figure out a counter spell to change you back it will be done. Meanwhile don't panic."**

**"W-Who's panicking?" asked Brainy now shaking.**

**"Hey, Smurf it. Brainy. At least I'm in good company," The Ghostly Smurf said cheerfully. Brainy wasn't thrilled in the least.**

**"I'll have to examine the crystal you dropped, Ghostly," Papa Smurf said picking up the crystaL**

**"I'll help ya, Papa," Grandpa Smurf said to him. **

**"Everyone else go back to sleep except Brainy and his ghostly other."**

**"In the meantime. Please stay out of trouble," Hefty said grumbling as he and the others went back to bed.**

**"Who me?" Brainy said innocently. Ghostly saw that look in his eye and nodded to Hefty letting him know he'd keep an eye on him.**

**When everyone left Ghostly turned to Brainy. "Since you're now a ghost like me. Maybe I should teach you how to be one," Ghostly saId.**

**"What's to know?" Brainy said in his haughty boasting voice. "You just rattle your chains and scare people."**

**"Maybe others ghosts do. I don't," Ghostly said rather miffed by the stereotypical image conjured up by his newly inducted ghost friend. **

**"Then what DO you do?" Brainy asked with his hands on his hips.**

**"I help people. I'm sort of a good luck ghost," Ghostly said to him.**

**"Out of intellectual curiousity how did you...er...smurf?" Brainy asked.**

**"It's embarassing really," Ghostly replied looking a bit flustered.**

**Whispering in his ear Ghostly told him what he wanted to know.**

**"I didn't know they grew wild here," Brainy said under his breath.**

**"Just keep it to yourself, OK?" Ghostly said wagging his finger.**

**"Back to business," Ghostly said changing the subject. "First things first. You already know that I can turn solid whenever I want to. Not enough though to get back my original body which smurfed."**

**"How do I do that?" **

**"inhale and then exhale three puffs," Ghostly demostrated. And he was solid once again but still retaining his ghost-like appearance. Brainy did it too and he was solid as well. Ghostly then reversed it by inhaling only two times and Brainy could see through him again.**

**"Now I'll show you how to walk through something. See that stubby little stump over there? Watch me." **

**Brainy followed his action - and promptly tripped over one of the big branches on the stump.**

**"You're still solid. Go intangible like I showed you," Ghostly said. Brainy inhaled four puffs by mistake and became half solid and half ghost.**

**Ghostly just put his face in his palm and shook his head.**

**"This is going to take some work," he said with frustration.**

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**GHOSTLY SMURFS ****Part Four By Swarlock**

**Ghostly recovered from Brainy's earlier blunder of smurfing through a tree stump.**

**Little by little he was learning ins and outs of being a ghost. It wasn't all he thought it was after remembering his encounter with the Ghost Of Selwyn and Tallulah's Uncle who was very nice by comparsion to his annoying ghost relatives who came to haunt him. **

**"Now I'm going to show you how to fly," Ghostly said to Brainy.**

**"That looks easy," Brainy thought as he watched Ghostly lift himself off the ground.**

**"Just one thing," Ghostly said. "Watch out for sudden wind sheers. You'll go up higher than you need to."**

**"Now he tells me," he said from Outer Space. Brainy began to panic again. **

**"How did I get down?" he asked.**

**"Just think about what you want to do before you do it," Ghostly instructed.**

**Brainy doved into a tailspin and landed on his head.**

**"Never thought I'd smurf the day when I'd do that to myself," he said remembering all the times he was thrown out of the village.**

**"You'll get the smurf of it, Brainy," Ghostly said grabbing his hand to pick him up off the ground.**

**"I bet it must be peaceful here all the time," Brainy said smiling.**

**"It would be if I didn't have the local Ghost Exterminator come by so often," Ghostly said with a glum look.**

**"Ghost Exterminator?"**

**"Fellow by the name Labeu Garg and his black cat Brutus," he told him.**

**"He uses magic to ensnare ghosts to do what he wants."**

**"Oh swell," Brainy replied getting depressed again. **

**They had came from an alternate time stream where one Gargamel was good and now it was back to The Status Quo for him and the other Smurfs. **

**Perhaps he could change that.**

**To be continued... **


	5. Chapter 5

**GHOSTLY SMURFS**

**By Swarlock**

**"Haven't you tried to reason with LeBue Garg, Ghostly?" Brainy Smurf asked.**

**"I've tried to. But he's got a one track smurf," he said sadly. "Now with you as a ghost. I've involved you in my problem."**

**Brainy felt sorry for the ghost and he realized he had more to worry about than getting back to normal. If LaBue Garg found out there were other Smurfs here. There was no telling what he would do to them. Then was only one thing to do.**

**"Come on, Ghostly. We've got some haunting to do," Brainy said in a rush.**

**"How are we going to do that? If he sees us he'll want to smurf us away into The Spirit Dimension. That's where's he's put all the other ghosts around here," Ghostly said looking a bit worried.**

**"Ghostly, Ghostly, Ghostly. Leave everything to me," Brainy boasted arrogantly.**

**"That's what I'm afraid of," he thought to himself.**

**"If we can take away his ghost catching equipment I'm sure he'll listen to reason," ****Brainy said making like he was rowing a boat in mid-air. "It's all a matter of Smurfcology in work."**

**"I don't know..."**

**"Just trust me."**

**They flew all the way to LaBue Garg's house. Oddly it looked like the hovel their future mortal enemy Gargamel had. They slipped in un-noticed by Brutus The Cat who was asleep. They were both invisible for the moment and began searching for LaBue Garg's Ghost trapping apparatus that ran on magic. **

**Searching from top to bottom Brainy and Ghostly looked everywhere. Until they ran into a dead end. ****The Ghost Catcher was holding on to his machine as if it were a teddy bear.**

**"That smurfs it. Let's go home, Brainy," Ghostly said with fear.**

**"Brainy?"**

**Ghostly saw the other Smurf try to grab for the contraption Garg held in his grip. He was so focused on trying to get it that he didn't notice he was materializing a few inches from his face.**

**And then Gasrg's eyes opened wide.**

**"Well, well. A little ghosty to toasty," he said with an evil grin and cackle.**

**"Err...You wouldn't smurf a ghost with glasses would you?" Brainy asked shaking.**

**"No. But I will break them in my curled up hand," he said in a low voice.**

**"CRACK!!!"**

**"Oh no. I'm smurfed for."**

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ghostly SMURFS PART SIX By Swarlock**

**Brainy was at the complete mercy of LaBue Garg and Brutus.**

**"What do you have to say for yourself?" he said evily.**

**"Ah. Boo?" Brainy said meekly.**

**"That's rich! Ahahahahahaha! Boo! Hahahahaha!!!" he laughed. So hard in fact that he let go of Brainy and quick as a flash he turned invisible along with Ghostly.**

**"Where'd they go?" Labue Garg said looking all around. Then he saw his Ghost Catching equipment floating out the door of his hovel.**

**"Why, You! COME BACK HERE WITH THAT DELICATE EQUIPMENT!!!" he shouted. **

**He hadn't noticed that the laces in his shoes were tied together and he promptly fell on Brutus who screeched loudly in pain. Getting up he picked up the flattened cat and shook him. With a loud pop he was back in his physical form. **

**"Get those ghosts you stupid cat!!!" Garg shouted dropping him to the floor.**

**Meanwhile Ghostly and Brainy flew back to the forest with LaBue Garg's Ghost apparatus.**

**"Oh smurf. This thing is heavy," Brainy said.**

**"Don't be smurfdiculous! This is light as a feather," Ghostly replied. "One of the many advantages of being a ghost, my friend."**

**Coming back down to the mushroom mansion. Papa and Grandpa were standing near the entrance as they touched down.**

**"I thought I told you to wait here, Brainy," Papa Smurf said floding his hands while Grandp had his hands on his hips. **

**"That is, I mean Papa," Brainy said all flustered.**

**"And what happened to your glasses? Oh never mind. We'll worry about that after I've brought you back to normal. What's this you brought back," Papa asked curiously.**

**"Something that might smurf me back to normal, Papa Smurf. But you'd better work it out quick before..."**

**"AH HA!!!" There you are!!!" LaBue Garg said triumphly.**

**"Oh, This is just plain smurfy," Ghostly said with a moan.**

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**EDITOR"S NOTE: This part is very short due to my being distracted. **

**GHOSTLY SMURFS BY Swarlock**

**"At last I've caught you," LaBue Garg shouted. He was aiming for both brainy and Ghostly who held each other for dear afterlife.**

**"Brainy, Catch!" Papa said throwing a time crystal into his hand as fast as he could.**

**The crystal's spinning motion was again speeding up and then floated over the heads of the two ghosts and LaBue Garg. Brainy grabbed the crystal and then a bright flash covered all three of them.**

**It seemed like forever as the light blinded Papa, Grandpa and the other Smurfs. In a few seconds, the light show stopped.**

**"Look!" Hefty shouted.**

**LaBue Garg was transparent and trying desperately to grab the ghost catching machine as Ghostly was watching him with fits of laughter at the sight. **

**"How do you like being a ghost, LaBue Garg?" Ghostly said in a mocking tone. **

**"I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!" he cried and wailed like a baby.**

**"I HATE humans who whine like babies," Grouchy Smurf grumbled.**

**LaBue Garg wailed so loudly that Brutus woke up from his sleep and went to find his master thinking he was in danger. The cat skidded to a stop upon seeing Garg in his luminous form.**

**"Brutus! It's me. your master!"**

**The cat ran away as fast as he could.**

**LaBue Garg crumbled to the ground sobbing.**

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**GHOSTLY SMURFS PART EIGHT By Swarlock**

**All the noise from outside woke up the other fourteen smurfs and they came out to find out what was going on. Quick explanations were given on the situation.**

**"Even my own cat is afraid of me," LaBue Garg said between sobs.**

**"Serves you right, you mean Ghostcatcher," Smurfette said folding her hands.**

**"As Papa Smurf always says. If you go smurfing for enemies, you'll smurf enemies," Brainy Smurf declared.**

**"He does???" The others were shocked by his sudden burst of philosophical clarity. Papa Smurf smiled and it apparently was true.**

**"I HATE when Brainy Smurf is right - for once!" Grouchy grumbled.**

**For whatever reason the Smurfs picked up Grouchy and...**

**BONK!!!**

**"I HATE being throw out of a strange forest that doesn't even have our village in it!!!" Grouchy shouted from far away..**

**"Sorry, Papa Smurf. It's a force of habit," Hefty replied looking somewhat embarrassed.**

**Papa and Grandpa had to laugh at what they just saw as Grouchy walked back to where the three ghosts were floating and the other smurfs were standing.**

**"Ghostly and Brainy. Pick up the time crystal that I threw and hold it tightly. I used a spell that will revert you back to normal, Brainy."**

**With that said Ghostly turned solid to allow Brainy's spirit essence to go through the crystal back into him. With a flash of green light Brainy Smurf's blue essence appeared, then his white cap and pants. He was flesh and blood again. The Smurfs cheered seeing Brainy back to his smurfy self once more.**

**"I'm cured!" Brainy said happily. He then turned to Ghostly and made him an offer. **

**"Come back with to our village, Ghostly. We'll cure you of your malady."**

**"Thanks for the offer but I'm too old now to ever go back to my old life. Besides Garg has consented to be my student and I'll teach him how to be a good luck ghost too. At least it won't be so lonely anysmurf."**

**Brainy laughed heartily and shook his ethereal hand.**

**"Brainy we're almost ready to go," Papa called out placing the last of the crystals in place.**

**"Coming Papa Smurf," he said.**

**He pulled out his notepad from his cap and began scribbling down notes onto the pages.**

**"I'm going to write a new book called THE GHOSTLY WISDOM OF BRAINY SMURF VOLUME X." he said. "There won't be a ghost of chance of anyone not receiving a copy of it."**

**The others groaned at the bad pun and were about to pick Brainy and toss him into the forest again.. But then the time tornado came at that precise moment and they were off again through time.**

**Where'd they'd be no smurf know.**

**Meanwhile back in the forest.**

**The ghost training was even longer than when Ghostly taught Brainy. But he was patient **

**enough to let it slide pass him.**

**"And one other thing, LaBue Garg." Ghostly said to him. "Watch out for windsheers up there while smurfing in the air."**

**"NOW HE TELLS MEEEEEEEEEE!!!" he said spiraling into space and across the moon.**


End file.
